


What Little Brother Wants, Little Brother Gets

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Once again, this is allOh_Chris'fault.  She came up with the idea of Nathan coming home from an adventure where he's really sore from all of the exertion, and Sam offers to give him a massage to knead out the pain.  Which of course leads to Nathan getting turned on and him begging Sam to fuck him.  So I just had to write it, haha. :D  Let's be real here, this is just an excuse to write some porn.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯And hey, I finally wrote bottom!Nathan!Sam/Nathan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Chris/gifts).



While sprawled out on the couch, Sam was mindlessly watching a history show on TV as he nursed a bottle of beer.  When he had gotten out of prison and discovered that there was a _whole_ TV channel dedicated solely to history, it quickly became his favorite thing to watch.  But he was only half paying attention to what was on because he was expecting Nathan to come home at any moment. That thought _easily_ distracted him from what was being shown on the screen, no matter how interesting he thought it was.  Nathan had gone off with Victor to help him out on a job, and he was supposed to be back sometime that day.  Sam was the one who was originally _supposed_ to go along with Victor, but due to a freak incident involving some stairs, he ended up rolling his ankle and injuring it.  After all that happened when they were chasing Avery’s treasure, he came out mostly unscathed other than the injuries he sustained from Rafe, who fortunately paid the ultimate price in the end.  Karma was most certainly a vengeful being, that was for sure, and he saw it in action right in front of his eyes.  So it was a _little_ ironic that something as innocuous as a set of stairs was the thing that took him out of going on the next job.  Even though Nathan had sworn that he was done with that lifestyle for good, Sam had begged and pleaded for him to take his place on the job, insisting that it wasn’t _quite_ as risky as the other ones.  He _really_ didn’t want to let Victor down so early on in their partnership.  Begrudgingly, Nathan agreed, only because it was for both Sam’s and Victor’s sakes, and Sam _swore_ that he’d make it up to Nathan somehow.  So when Sam heard the rattle of keys in the lock on the front door, he eagerly jumped up from the sofa and placed his beer bottle on the coffee table, ready to greet his younger brother back home.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Nathan joked as he opened the front door and stepped over the threshold, not surprised to see his older brother there to meet him right away.  He dropped the bag that he had slung over his shoulder and made sure to shut the door behind him.  “I see your foot’s doing better,” he noted as he glanced at Sam and gave him a crooked smile, the fact that his brother was on his two feet not lost on him.

 

“Yeah, much better,” Sam said as he stepped in closer to his younger brother.  “Pretty much good as new,” he assured before reaching out to pull Nathan into an embrace and leaning in to give him a welcome home kiss.

 

Nathan winced slightly when Sam tugged him into a hug, but the feel of Sam’s lips upon his own did wonders to relax him, and he easily returned the kiss.  “I missed you, you know,” he murmured against his older brother’s mouth, tasting a hint of alcohol on his lips.

 

“I missed you too,” Sam replied with a small chuckle.  “But are you all right?”  He pulled back to look his little brother over with some concern.  Visibly, Nathan looked fairly unscathed, but Sam didn’t miss that brief expression of discomfort that crossed his little brother’s face a moment ago.  “You looked like you were in pain.”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Nathan said with a wave of his hand, trying to brush off his older brother’s concern.  “I’m just a little sore, that’s all.  The work was more strenuous than we both thought it would be.”

 

“Victor made you do all of the work, didn’t he?”  Sam inquired with a slight hint of amusement, although he immediately felt extremely _guilty_ over the fact that Nathan seemed to be in pain because of what was supposed to be _his_ job.  It really should have been _his_ pain, and not Nathan’s.

 

“Of course he did,” Nathan answered with a laugh as he wriggled out of Sam’s grip.  “What else would you expect from Sully?”  He asked as he gave a stretch of his arms, wincing once again when a pain shot through him with the movement.  “He’s not getting any younger.”

 

“And neither are we,” Sam insisted as he stepped closer to his younger brother and gingerly placed a hand on Nathan’s shoulder.  “I feel really bad that you’re all sore from this last job, Nathan.  Let me make it up to you,” Sam offered as he started to lightly rub at Nathan’s muscles through his shirt.  “You always say that I’m good with my hands, let me show you how good they can be.”

 

“I’m fine Sam, really,” Nathan said with a wave of his hand, although he had to admit that Sam’s impromptu massage _was_ feeling pretty good on some of his sore spots.  “It’s not _that_ bad.  No one’s died from sore muscles.”

 

“Not yet,” Sam teased as he worked his fingers a little harder.  “You might very well be the first case if we don’t take care of it right away.”

 

Nathan couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s ridiculous words.  “You didn’t tell me that you got yourself a medical degree while you were in prison too,” he joked while a grin made its way onto his lips.  “I had no idea that my condition was so serious.”

 

“You’ve got to admit that ‘Doctor Sam Drake’ _does_ have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”  Sam asked playfully as he moved his other hand up to join the first one so that he could rub at both of his younger brother’s shoulders.  “But seriously, let me do this for you Nathan.  You already did so much for me.  And Victor.  It’s the _least_ I can do.”

A small gasp fell from Nathan’s lips when Sam started to work both of his shoulders, and he knew that his older brother was right.  After all of the hard work, sleep-deprived nights and the long trip back home, it _would_ be nice to be taken care of.  Maybe Sam was onto something after all.  “Okay, okay,” Nathan gave in a little breathlessly.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

“How about we go upstairs, so that we can lay you down on the bed, and I give you a full body massage?”  Sam suggested lowly, dipping his mouth down so that he could speak softly next to Nathan’s ear.

 

An involuntary shiver ran through Nathan’s body when he felt Sam’s hot breath grazing his earlobe, and he gave a nod of his head.  “Okay yeah, that sounds great,” he agreed.  Lying down _did_ sound really good to him, especially after all of the hours he spent in Sully’s cramped airplane.

 

“Let’s go, little brother,” Sam said as he pulled away from Nathan, reaching down to grab one of his hands so that he could tug him towards the staircase.

 

“Okay, I’m coming,” Nathan laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled by Sam.  “I don’t know who’s going to enjoy this more, me or you.”

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Sam replied, giving a playful quirk of his eyebrow as he led the way up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were upstairs and in their shared bedroom, Sam turned to Nathan and announced, “Okay, now let’s get your clothes off,” while moving his hands to his little brother’s waist so that he could tug at the hem of his shirt.

 

“I have to take them _all_ off?”  Nathan inquired in mild protest, raising his arms when prompted so that Sam could pull his shirt over his head.  His muscles objected to the movement, causing a grunt to slip from his throat when he stretched.  But he figured that Sam would take care of that soon enough, so he could bear the discomfort for a little while longer, at least long enough to get undressed.

 

“Yep, _all_ of them,” Sam insisted as he unceremoniously tossed Nathan’s shirt aside and moved to work on his pants next, making quick work of the button and fly.  “Even your underwear,” he said with a smirk as he started to tug his little brother’s pants down his legs.  “I want to make sure that I can get my hands _everywhere._ ”

 

A light shade of red streaked Nathan’s cheeks, both at the implication of Sam’s words and the fact that his older brother was undressing him.  It reminded him of times when they were younger, which were decidedly much more _innocent_ ones at that.  “Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse to get me into bed?”  Nathan asked with a chuckle, feeling the cool, air-conditioned air hitting his skin as more clothes came off of his body.

 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t,” Sam teased as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Nathan’s underwear, only to pull them down, following the fate of his brother’s pants.  He paused briefly to ogle at what was hanging between Nathan’s legs, before bending down to grab the clothing that was now pooled in between his little brother’s feet.

 

“Are you going to take yours off too?”  Nathan asked as he pressed a palm to Sam’s back, balancing himself so that he could step out of his discarded clothing.  He _felt_ as naked as he currently was.  “It’d only be fair, don’t you think?”

 

“Why not?” Sam answered with a shrug, tossing the remainder of Nathan’s clothing into the pile on the floor that he had already started, and then moved to start taking his own clothes off.  “But I’ll leave my boxers on, if that’s all right with you,” he said with a grin as he tugged his own shirt over his head.  “Otherwise it just might be _weird._   Anyway, why don’t you get on the bed?” Sam suggested with a motion of his head towards the center of the room.  “And get on it face down.  I’ll start with your back and legs first.”

 

“Sure,” Nathan agreed as he carefully climbed onto the king-sized bed, his muscles aching slightly with the movement.  But once he got into position in the center of it and settled in on his chest, he felt much better once he stopped moving.  While resting on his forearms, he watched as Sam got mostly undressed, admiring the view until his older brother made his way onto the bed as well, climbing up behind him.  Nathan felt the bed shift with his brother’s added weight, and was a little startled when he felt Sam’s rough hand smooth over his bare ass.  “I thought you were starting with my back and legs first?”  He joked as he turned his head in an attempt to look up at his older brother.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Sam chuckled as he pulled his hand away so that he could position himself where he needed to.  “It was a lonely week, you know?”  He swung one leg over Nathan’s lower back and straddled his younger brother, settling himself on top of Nathan’s butt.  “Is that all right?”

 

Nathan sank down into the mattress when Sam climbed on top of him, and even though his glutes were pretty sore due to all of the climbing and running he had done while he was helping Sully out, it was surprisingly _okay_.  Sam’s body was warm, and that felt nice in itself.  “Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied with a nod before settling back down onto his arms, using them as a makeshift pillow.

 

“Okay, good,” Sam said with a smile as he leaned forward so that he could start rubbing Nathan’s shoulders, this time properly with no clothing to get in the way.  “You just let me know if anything hurts,” he insisted, hurting Nathan being the _last_ thing that he ever wanted to do.

 

“Right,” Nathan agreed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Sam’s rough palms working his shoulders.  Sure, they had touched each other in many ways before, but this was _different_.  His brother’s hands dug deep into his muscles, and although they were sore, somehow the presses of his fingers felt _good_ as they kneaded out whatever knots were built up there.  A moan dropped from his lips as Sam pushed into a particularly sore spot, Nathan feeling both the sensation of pain _and_ pleasure at the touch.

 

“Does that feel good, Nathan?”  Sam asked as he moved his hands a little further down his brother’s back, the noise coming from Nathan sounding similar to the noises that he had drawn from him during _other_ activities they’d partaken in on the same bed.  He’d be lying if he said that the sound didn’t go _straight_ to his groin, despite his promise that he was _just_ giving Nathan a massage.

 

“Mmm,” Nathan got out with a nod of his head while he shifted under his brother’s weight.  “Keep going,” he murmured, suddenly aware that his dick was getting hard when he moved underneath Sam, but he didn’t really think anything of it.  It was pretty normal to get hard when you were getting a massage, right?  There was a reason why they offered ‘happy endings’ at the more shady massage parlors, wasn’t there?  He just chalked it up to the fact that it was due to Sam touching him and he _had_ been away from his brother for a week.  It’s not like he had a lot of time to himself when bunking with Sully, and that included _private_ time to get himself off.

 

“Okay, good,” Sam said softly as he continued to rub circles into Nathan’s back, using his fingers and the heels of his palms to _really_ get into those sore muscles.  “You really _are_ tense,” Sam noted as he moved his hands even lower, shifting himself down so that it was easier to reach the spots that he was working on.  His mouth went a little dry though, when he realized that he was dangerously close to the spot that he and Nathan would often join their bodies at, and Sam _swore_ that he could feel his brother’s warmth radiating through his boxer shorts.  He swallowed roughly as he glanced down at Nathan’s cheeks, his dick hardening as he thought more impure thoughts, such as sliding in between his little brother’s legs and just driving him down into the mattress.  _No, no, I’m just giving him a massage,_ Sam told himself internally as he kept up the motions of his hands, trying to scold those thoughts away.

 

“O-Oh,” Nathan gasped out into his arm when Sam’s hands pushed into another sensitive but sore spot.  “Right _there_ ,” he practically moaned out, rocking his cock into the resisting mattress, and he couldn’t help himself from grinding down into it.  Which only caused him to give a moan for _real_.  If he only _thought_ he was turned on before, he was _definitely_ turned on now.  And even though his brother’s touches felt so good on his sore muscles, he wanted _more_.

 

“Jesus Christ, Nathan,” Sam murmured lowly, the sounds coming from his little brother not doing _anything_ to help with the situation he had going on in his boxer shorts, which were now proudly tenting out in front of him.  It was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate on massaging Nathan, due to his thoughts now focusing on how he could draw more of those noises from his brother in _other_ ways.  Sam couldn’t help himself, he gave a nip of his bottom lip and pressed his clothed cock against Nathan’s butt, sliding it along his crack, while leaning into his little brother’s ear to softly breathe his name against it.

 

When Nathan felt Sam’s erection pressing against him, his breath quickened and his own dick only got harder.  He wanted his big brother, he wanted him _so_ badly.  He wanted to feel him filling him up with his hard, unyielding cock, wanted to feel their bodies joining as one, god, he had _missed_ that while he was gone.  “Sam, just…” Nathan panted out, his mouth getting dry as he tried to articulate his words and his wants.  “Just fucking _do it_ already,” he begged, rocking back into where Sam’s covered dick was teasing his bare skin.

 

“Fuck, _Nathan_ ,” Sam got out huskily, thankful that his little brother was _totally_ on the same page as him, and he sprang into action.  “Just gimme a sec,” he said as he smoothed a hand over Nathan’s bare behind before jumping up from the bed.  Sam made haste to shuffle over to the nightstand and dug out the tube of lube from the drawer, frowning when the container didn’t look to have too much left in it, judging by the crimp in the middle of it.  _It’ll have to do_ , he thought as he quickly moved to settle back in between Nathan’s legs, tugging off his boxer shorts and chucking them off of the side of the bed before he got _too_ comfortable.  He made a mental note to pick up more lube the next time they went out to the store while he squeezed some out onto his fingertips, annoyed by the sputtering sound that the nearly-empty tube made.  All he needed was enough to prep Nathan and to slick up his cock, that’s _all_ he wanted.  Sam didn’t even bother to ask Nathan if he was ready for what he was going to give him, just using one hand to ease his brother’s thighs apart while sliding his lube-slicked fingers against, and then into, Nathan’s tight hole.

 

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows when Sam’s fingertips breached him, but his mouth dropped open and a moan escaped his throat.  “Yeah Sam, yeah,” he breathed as he pushed back onto his big brother’s fingers.  “Give them to me, give me _more_.”  What he _really_ wanted was Sam’s thick prick pressing into his prostate in the way that made his eyes roll back and caused him to see stars.  Nathan really didn’t want to waste _too_ much time with preparation, it had only been a week after all, so it hadn’t been _that_ long since the last time they had done it.  They had made sure to have a nice romp on their bed the night before Nathan had to fly out with Sully after all.  It had turned into an all-night affair, and Nathan didn’t regret the lack of sleep or the dull ache in his lower body afterwards, even if it _did_ make the flight out a little more uncomfortable.

 

“Of course,” Sam gasped out, the way that Nathan just seemed to _need_ him only succeeding to make himself harder, while his cock oozed pre-cum at the tip.  He spread and wriggled his fingers some more before tugging them out of his brother, quickly grabbing the almost spent tube of lube and squeezing the remainder of what was inside into his palm.  Sam wasted no time in spreading the clear gel over his cock, giving a silent thanks to someone, _anyone_ , that he had just enough lubricant to do the job, and positioned himself at Nathan’s entrance.  While huffing a breath of excitement, he plunged the head of his cock inside, never tiring of that initial squeeze he’d feel whenever he penetrated his younger brother.  “Oh god, _Nathan_.”

 

A groan tore from Nathan’s mouth when Sam finally pushed inside of him, and he clutched at the bedsheets, savoring that faint burn as his brother stretched him wide.  It was good, it was _so_ good, and it made him remember that he missed it a _lot_ while they were apart for that short time.  “Sam, _Sam_ ,” he breathed as he pushed himself up onto his hands, despite his protesting muscles.  “Give it all to me, I need _all_ of you.”

 

Sam just mouthed the word _fuck_ when Nathan started outright _begging_ for his cock, the words causing his arousal to spike even higher.  If Nathan was going to be like this the _whole_ time, there was no doubt that he wouldn’t last very long.  And he wanted to be able to take his time pleasuring his little brother.  “I don’t want to hurt you Nathan,” Sam reasoned as he slid a hand up onto the small of Nathan’s back and rubbed it at with his fingers.

 

“You won’t hurt me,” Nathan insisted, the tone of his voice taking on a slightly whiny pitch.  “Just _please_ , fuck me Sam,” he pleaded, arching his back in such a way that he ended up rocking back onto his brother’s cock, causing it to slide a _little_ bit further inside of him.  “Just _do_ it.”

 

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Sam gasped out when it seemed like Nathan was determined to take all of his length whether he was ready or not.  It was fucking _hot_ , and hell, he wasn’t going to _no_ t take advantage of the situation.  Even if Nathan would surely be bitching about how sore he was the next day.  Sam grasped at his little brother’s hips with his hands, one on each side, and inhaled a breath before rolling his hips forward firmly.  He groaned when his dick easily slipped in all the way, so that he was flush with Nathan’s behind.

 

“Sam, Christ, _Sam_ ,” Nathan moaned lowly when his older brother gave him what he wanted, the feeling of fullness along with the stretch and the pull of his skin being _exactly_ what he had been craving.  He spread his thighs out wider on the mattress, as wide as he could stand to bear, in an attempt to get even _more_ of his brother inside of him.  “Now fuck _me_ ,” he growled in command as he tilted his head back in an effort to catch a glance of Sam behind him.

 

“I thought that’s what I was already doing,” Sam chuckled softly as he drew back only to plunge into his little brother, a moan quietly passing his lips with the motion.  Nathan never usually hid his pleasure whenever they were in bed together, but tonight seemed to be a rare one, with him being louder and bossier than he normally was.  And Sam didn’t mind one _bit_.  He gave Nathan what he wanted, rocking in and out of him in a harsh rhythm, maybe even being a little rougher with him than he would _usually_ consider.  But the moans and groans and sounds that came from his little brother as he fucked him into their mattress only served to prove that he was having a good time too.

 

“Shit Sam, _fuck_ ,” Nathan groaned, his voice practically cracking with the sound.  Sam was giving it to him all right, each sharp thrust pressing directly into his pleasure center, and he could feel himself starting to coil up like a spring.  He shoved his hand down between his legs, grasping desperately at his own cock so that he could stroke it in time with Sam’s thrusts.  “Don’t stop, _don’t stop_ ,” he begged, getting tenser and harder with each passing moment.  Nathan was close to the edge, _really close_ , and he didn’t want to lose any of that momentum as he chased his climax.

 

“I won’t,” Sam managed to get out, keeping up the pace just as his little brother wanted, his face and chest starting to shine with sweat with the exertion.  He could feel Nathan tense up around him, and he knew that his brother was getting close to finding his release.  Which was just as well, because he knew that it wouldn’t be long for him either.  “Come on Nathan,” Sam coaxed as he pumped his hips hard and gripped at his little brother’s waist tightly, urging him to finish so that he could follow up right behind him.

 

“Sam, _Sam!_ ” Nathan cried out once he hit his peak, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his mouth open in a moan as the waves of pleasure washed over him.  His seed spilled over his hand and onto the bedsheets below in a milky white mess, one that would need to be cleaned up once he and his brother had come down from their highs.

 

When Sam felt Nathan squeeze tightly around his length and then relax, he knew that his brother had crossed the finish line.  He smiled as he followed in hot pursuit, and it wasn’t long before he was uttering a groan of Nathan’s name, his hips stuttering in shallow thrusts as he shot his own release into the depths of his brother’s warm body.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Nathan panted out, his voice coming out in a gravelly tone as he collapsed onto the bed.  He didn’t even care that he had just smeared his mess all over his belly _and_ the bed.  “That… that was _good._   I needed that.”

 

“Just good?”  Sam teased breathlessly, resisting the urge to slump over onto Nathan as much as he wanted to, and instead he leaned in to press a kiss to the small of his brother’s back.  “I take offense to that.”

 

Nathan chuckled.  “Okay, it was more than good, it was _great_ ,” he rephrased, and then exhaled a satisfied sigh.  “Really great.”

 

“That’s more like it,” Sam joked as he carefully pulled his softening dick out of his younger brother.  “You must have really missed me,” he said as he smoothed a hand gently over Nathan’s lower back, knowing that his younger brother would _definitely_ be feeling what they just did tomorrow.

 

“Yeah, I did miss you,” Nathan admitted, rolling himself over just enough so that he could look up at his older brother.  “I always miss you.”

 

“Even when I’m right here?”  Sam asked curiously, reaching a hand down to drag his fingers through Nathan’s usually spiky hair, as hazel eyes met blue.

 

“Okay, maybe when you’re not right here,” Nathan said with a laugh, nudging his head against Sam’s hand.  “It’s hard to be apart when I thought you were gone forever, you know?”

 

Sam nodded.  He completely understood.  The time that he and Nathan spent apart took a toll on both of them, and left them with abandonment issues unique to each other, despite sharing the same source of those issues.  “I don’t plan on leaving you like that ever again,” Sam promised as he leaned down to capture Nathan’s lips with a kiss.

 

“I know,” Nathan murmured under his brother’s lips, reaching up to Sam for an embrace.

 

“Uh uh,” Sam said with a click of his tongue as he pulled away from his younger brother.  “Shower first.  Then we can cuddle.”

 

Nathan gave a little pout as he was denied his hug.  “Fine, let’s take a shower,” he said as he rolled off of the bed, suddenly _very_ aware of the sticky mess all over his belly.  He grimaced as he glanced down at it, the wet coolness on his skin starting to feel a little uncomfortable as it began to dry.  “Together?”  Nathan asked hopefully, shooting a pleading glance over to his older brother.

 

Sam chuckled.  “Yeah sure, together,” he agreed as he carefully slid off of the bed.  “I suppose I could use a shower myself, you gave me a good workout.”  He smirked.  “But you have to change the bedsheets.”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that they got all dirty,” Nathan complained as he started to head towards their shared bathroom.  “If anything it’s _your_ fault.  _And_ I’m the one who’s been gone all week.”

 

Sam just put an arm around his little brother’s shoulder and laughed.  “Okay, I guess you’ve got me there,” he agreed.  Sam had planned on switching out the bedsheets anyway, but it was always more fun to tease Nathan whenever he could.  He had a lot of time to make up for, after all.


End file.
